deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Vandalic Warriors vs. Han Soldiers
There are empires throughout history and always people who wish to end them to gain more power or freedom from a corrupt government. These two warriors embody those sides perfectly as the death of an empire clashes with the army which made a Dynasty great to see which force is superior. It's time for another round of sword swings, polearm stabs, and projectiles flying to see... The Vandalic Warriors, the barbarians who took over Africa and then brought aboutthe Roman Empire's demise! The Han Soldiers, the army which made their Dynasty a powerhouse by crushing kingdoms and barbarians alike! Vandalic Warriors "Never, shall I go back to Spain until I am master of Africa."-Gaiseric the Vandal King Short Range:Migration Period Sword The Vandal's straight sword is 37 inches long, weighs 2 pounds, made of steel with a short guard and large pommel based on the Spatha, and could slash and stab effectively. Mid Range:Framea Spear The Warrior's slender spear is 7 feet long, lightweight, has a wooden shaft and single iron blade for stabbing, and could be thrown at enemies. Long Range:Self Bow The Vandal's simple bow has a range of 91 meters, lightweight, made of wood to fire iron arrows dipped in aconite poison, and was as effective as a composite bow on foot. Special Weapon:One-Handed Axe The Warrior's battle axe is 19 inches long, fairly heavy, has an iron blade, and was used to hack through any protection their foes had and their bodies. Han Soldiers "He who conquers himself is the mightiest warrior."-Ancient Chinese Proverb Short Range:Huán Shôu Dao The Han's straight sword is 43 inches long, weighs 2.5 pounds, made of steel with a round ring at the bottom and rope attached to it and the wielder's wrist, and could slash and stab effectively. Mid Range:Ji Polearm The Soldier's polearm is 7.2 feet long, lightweight, has a wooden shaft and two iron blades for stabbing, and is a combination of a dagger-axe and spear. Long Range:Han Crossbow The Han's signature crossbow has a range of 300 meters, fairly heavy, made of wood and brass to fire iron bolts dipped in aconitum poison, and had great penetrating capabilities. Special Weapon:Gou Xiang The Soldier's bladed gauntlet is 18 inches long, fairly heavy, has iron hook blades, and could block opponent's swords or stab them. X-Factors Armor:The Vandalic Warrior wore a iron mail shirt that reached his knees with iron lamellar over it, an iron Roman Ridge Helm style helmet, splinted greaves and vambraces for his forearms and forelegs, and carried a round boss shield. The Han Soldier wore iron lamellar made of 328 pieces and iron thigh armor, an iron helmet that covered most of his head except for part of the face, and carried an iron shield with engraved images. Experience:The Vandalic Warriors fought Gothic armies, the Suebi tribe, and the Western and Eastern Roman Empire in several battles where they almost always were victorious although some battles were attacks from the sea on coasts. The Han Soldiers fought the kingdoms of Wu, Chu, Zhao, Minyue, and the four Qi kingdoms with complete success although the Xiongnu tribal confederation they had trouble with in the beginning of the conflict. Tactics:The Vandalic Warriors could fight effectively in many different scenarios including regular battles, city sieges, ambush attacks, and naval raids while using their swords, spears, bows, and shields for infantry combat. The Han Soldiers could effectively fight in regular battles, attempt ambushes, and dig in for defensive lines while preferring swords and crossbows for infantry combat. Notes Voting ends on January 17th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs and decent grammar to count. The fight takes place in a Hawaiian village with five men on each side. The Battle Maui Village, Hawaii The Chinese Dynasty was being attacked by barbarians from the west who had just brought down the Empire in that part of the world. The Vandalic Warriors were trying to make this new land go the way of Rome but wound up facing fierce resistance from the Han Soldiers on land and at sea. The latter of which led to a battle where both side's ships were swept off-course and they wound up shipwrecked onto a strange new island in the middle of the Pacific. Surprisingly both sides had wound up at different ends of the island but would soon meet each other again for a rematch one fateful day when a man from both sides wound up having too much to drink. A ceremony was interrupted by two armored men getting into a fistfight while yelling insults in their native languages before a Koa Warrior attempted to separate them and got two swords stabbed into him for his troubles. The Vandal and Han decided that rather than retrieve their primary melee weapons, it would be better to use their secondary weapons, the one-handed axe and Gou Xiang that they pulled out as the crowd ran away screaming. The Warrior drunkenly hacked at the Soldier who sluggishly raised his gauntlet to defend against the blow which worked, if only because his foe was as inebriated as him, and made him confident enough to go for a stab to the leg which was blocked by a vambrace. The invading barbarian retaliated with a furious yell and a mighty swing to the Dynasty defender's chest which stuck the axe in between the iron lamellar plates. The Han just shrugged off the blow with a grunt before swinging the Xiang at his foe's neck which left the hook inside his throat before both just awkwardly stared at each other. The two soon fell over dead from blood loss after that and the other two Koa arrived on the scene only to get a bolt in the heart and arrow in the neck respectively as the competitor's fellows arrived in the village to settle the score. It didn't take long for the Vandals and Han to notice each other and focus on firing at each other with the self bow arrows simply overwhelming a Dynasty defender by turning him into a pincushion before he could raise his iron shield and the Han crossbow bolts punching through a boss shield to injure the man's arm before he took another to the eye. The remaining Warriors and Soldiers put away their ranged weapons as the former's shots weren't getting past the opponent’s armor and the latter's final shot had missed along with reloading not being possible so they prepared for close combat. The Han got the advantage at first with their longer Ji Polearms but the Vandals soon got past the wide swings with the loss of one punctured and torn away boss shield which was avenged by two Framea Spears jabbing forwards at the adversary who did that, puncturing his gut and chest with the points. One of the invading barbarians took a dagger-axe point to the face in return for that however and his fellow hacked off the Dynasty defender's points with a snarl and one-handed axe he brandished alongside a Migration Period sword. Nearby a Warrior threw his Spear at a Soldier who's Gou Xiang blocked it before he challenged his foe with a battle cry and raising his Huán Shôu Dao, the two leaders responded to their opponents by pulling out their blades and shields. The Han iron shield held up surprisingly well against the axe which only made a dent and enabled the leader to swing at the hilt and chop it in half which made the Vandal charge him and attempt to knock him over. The Dynasty defender pushed the invading barbarian back but not before he yanked his shield away and the two traded swings where their steel blades collided to no effect. Both decided to whack with the bottom of their blades and the Soldier wound up with a broken arm while the Warrior got the wind knocked out of him by a smash to the gut before the Dao stabbed through his neck. The Vandal found his sword almost immediately grabbed by the Xiang and fought for it back while the Han looked for an opening before he rammed his boss shield into the gauntlet and freed his blade along with toppling his foe. The invading barbarian hacked into the Dynasty defender's leg while he was on the ground which forced him to drop his secondary weapon before dodging a desperate swing of his enemy's sword. The Migration Period Sword came down onto the poor Soldier's shoulder next and he yelled in pain before the Warrior finally ended the brutal assault by chopping his foe's head off. The Vandal noticed the last Han struggling with retrieving his Dao from his fellow's dead body and rushed in for the killing blow before stopping mid-blow and spitting up blood as his target turned around and rammed the blade in his gut. The Dynasty defender kicked the invading barbarian over and left him to struggle on the ground while he reloaded his crossbow and then aimed it at his throat before firing. Two Warriors choked on their own blood in under a minute as the Soldier retrieved his sword and left his adversary to bleed to death from his wounds, he didn't know how he'd get back home but at least he took down many of those barbarians. Winner:Han Soldier Expert's Opinion The Vandalic Warriors had the better polearm and secondary melee weapon while the Han Soldiers only had a better sword and equally lethal long range weapon but that advantage wasn't enough to win. The two were fairly equal in armor but the Han were clearly the more experienced and better trained warriors who had gone up against similar foes to the Vandals and developed tactics to beat them. Category:Blog posts